


Put those pills away

by 119RENMlN



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Jaemin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, I hate tags, M/M, Porn With Plot, and can’t smell for shit, at least I think so, but it doesn’t matter a lot, but it’s rather hidden, everyone hates renjuns dad, fluff in the end ig, it’s basically renjuns first heat, jaemin is soft for renjun, kinda a speeded up friends to lovers, omega renjun, renjun has something for jaemins hands, renjun has to take pills, there’s slightly more defined ranks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:34:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26986780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/119RENMlN/pseuds/119RENMlN
Summary: Jaemin has a crush on his beta friend, visiting him - until a sweet scent hits him, which fits an Omega.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 106





	Put those pills away

Renjun was at home, panicking while trying to find his pills. His father made the Omega take pills to suppress every sign connected to him being an Omega, and those pills seemed to be gone. It made him panic, his parents were gone for a few days and he wanted to meet Jaemin - an Alpha he knew for a long time already and who happened to be his crush. Renjun sighed, the pills must be empty and he can’t just go out on his own. He also happened to be a pure Omega, which meant that he couldn’t go buy some pills for himself. Adding to that, he had to take his pills following a strict schedule, but he destroyed it in this moment - his heat was also suppressed for such a long time, it was basically fate that it will hit soon, too. 

“Great Renjun, just great. You just had to fuck it up last minute, huh?”, Renjun scolded himself, freezing when he heard the doorbell ring. He opened the door carefully, hit by the strong scent of rain and coffee, realizing that Jaemin was standing in front of the door. Jaemin on the other hand was confused - the slim beta he was attracted to for so long didn’t seem to be there and there was this unusual scent of vanilla and strawberries coming out of the house. The Omega opened the door, revealing himself to the Alpha in front of him. “Sweetie? what happened?”, Jaemin asked worried, surprised by Renjun suddenly hugging him. “Alpha, i’m so sorry.”, the smaller suddenly started sobbing, holding the taller even tighter.

“What are you sorry for, baby? There’s no reason to be sorry.”

“I hid myself from you. Dad forced me to take pills so nobody knows that i am an Omega..”, Renjun mumbled, looking at Jaemin sadly. “Baby, it was your dad, not you. Don’t be sorry for that.”, the Alpha whispered, picking up the Omega carefully. 

Renjun whined slightly, he felt his heat creeping up already, even faster with the Alpha holding him. “Your heat is creeping up, right?”, Jaemin asked sweetly, feeling the other boy nod in agreement. “Okay, let’s distract you for a bit. Hmm... have I ever told you that I love you? I’ve fallen in love with you a while ago.”, the Alpha whispers, smiling fondly when the Omega looked up, obviously shocked. “Are you- are you serious?”, Renjun asked, feeling like he was awakened from something - this couldn’t be real. “I’m very much serious, love.”, Jaemin answered, kissing the smallers nose. “I love you too.”, Renjun mumbled, hiding his face, shrieking when the taller kissed his head. “If you’re fine with it, I can spend your heat with you and be your boyfriend, how does that sound?”, the Alpha asked, chuckling when the Omega nodded eagerly. 

They entered Renjuns room quickly, Jaemin scenting a few of Renjuns clothes, handing those over to let Renjun build a nest. Jaemin smiled fondly, carefully joining Renjun after he finished preparing the nest. The Alpha kissed the Omega softly, turning it into a heater one quickly. A string of spit connected them after they parted, Jaemin smirking slightly. The taller started kissing the smallers neck, his hands moving down to the smallers dick, massaging it slightly. The Omega whimpered, feeling his omega slick slipping out of his hole. He whined slightly, ignoring the omega slick when the Alpha started scenting him. Both of their clothes were on the floor soon, followed by another heated kiss. Jaemin moved a little away from Renjun, kissing his thigh softly, leaving a few bite marks. The Omega felt new omega slick pushing out of his hole, not hearing the praises the Alpha whispered against his thighs.

The smaller got pulled out of his daze the second he felt a finger inside of him, a moan escaping his lips. Jaemins finger was big and long, filling him already more than Renjuns one finger ever did. He breathed shakily, feeling another finger enter him, the Alphas other hand stroking over his whole body. “Your- your hands are so big, Alpha.”, the Omega stuttered slightly, his voice shaking from the pleasure he felt when the others fingers curled inside of him. “Is that so?”, the taller asked, smirking at the nod coming from the smaller. “You like it a lot, huh?”, Jaemin questioned, Renjun nodding again. The Alpha added another finger, moving them painfully slow. The Omega started whining and growing impatient, moving slightly, until he got stopped. “Stop moving around kitten, will you?”, the taller whispered, pulling out his fingers and making the smaller whine loudly. Renjun tried his best to not move around - he wanted to so bad, but he also didn’t want to upset Jaemin. “Good kitten, so riled up for me, huh?”, the Alpha mumbled, pumping his cock slightly. 

The Omega didn’t notice the other being hard - gulping the second he saw it. “I got you baby, alright?”, Jaemin murmured with a deeper voice than usual, making Renjun whimper and release even more omega slick. The taller chuckled slightly, lining up with the smallers hole and entering it carefully - trying his best to resist the urge to just destroy the Omega underneath him. The Alpha started moving slowly, drowned in the Omegas sweet scent of vanilla and strawberries. “You’re so tight.”, Jaemin groaned, looking at Renjun who started moaning with each slow thrust. “Faster, Alpha, please!”, the smaller begged, moaning in pleasure when the taller followed his command. “Such a needy princess, hm?”, the Alpha mentioned, thrusting harder and faster, barely being able to hold back anymore - but the Omega enjoyed it, rewarding his Alpha with loud moans. Renjun came suddenly, Jaemins hands on his hips, lips connected sweetly. The taller kept thrusting, making the smaller whine and moan out of overstimulation until he came, too. “Let’s give you a short break, alright princess?”, the Alpha whispered, watching the Omega breathe heavily.

The heat went by faster than expected, probably connected to the fact that Renjun spent his heat with Jaemin. It benefited them - the heat was gone before Renjuns parents could come back, but Jaemin didn’t want to leave his Omega alone. They were in the living room when they heard the door unlock, knowing the strong scent of a obvious heat was still there. The Omega nuzzled his head in his Alphas chest, relaxing with the Alphas hands on his waist. 

Renjuns dad stepped into the living room, eyeing both of them madly. “Why does it smell like heat here? Did you not take your pills, Renjun?”, Renjuns dad asked angrily, glaring at Jaemin. “They were empty. you forgot to buy more. But i don’t want them anymore!”, Renjun answered, looking up slightly. Renjuns dad seemed to be even more mad, which scared Renjun a lot. He was a pure Omega after all - he’d submit pretty quick, unlike his father, who was an Alpha - but not a pure one. 

Jaemin noticed quickly that Renjuns dad was about to use his alpha voice on Renjun, stopped by Jaemins growl. “Let Renjun decide for himself. He doesn’t want to take those pills anymore, and he doesn’t need to.”, the Alpha explained, holding his Omega close, who happened to slip out an omega purr. Both Alphas stopped in their actions - an omega purr was rare, it happened unintentionally and only when the Omega trusted their Alpha fully - which was hard to achieve and one of the most important things for an Alpha. Jaemin smiled fondly, happy that he could make Renjun feel safe to the point he got to hear something this rare. Renjuns father on the other hand seemed to get even more mad, clearing his throat loudly. 

“Don’t you dare to use your alpha voice on my omega.”, the Alpha growled, standing up this time to face his Omegas father. “No matter how mad you will be, Renjun doesn’t need to listen to you. If you don’t remember, you’re a lower Alpha than me. Stop trying to forbid him something I allow.”, Jaemin explained, looking at Renjun shortly. “Keep your ugly alpha voice away from him.”, the youngest whispered this time, focusing on his partner again. Renjun stood up, kissed Jaemin shortly and then smiled. 

“Don’t listen to him, alright? If you don’t want to do something, tell me.”, the taller whispered, holding the smallers hands in his bigger ones. The Omega nodded, hugging the Alpha quickly, hiding his face in the others chest. Jaemin picked Renjun up, ignoring Renjuns father who still looked mad - especially at Jaemin. The Alpha growled a little again, disappearing into the Omegas room. The taller scented the smaller, holding him tighter, kissing his forehead. “I love you.”, Jaemin whispered, smiling when he noticed that Renjun had fallen asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> eYoooo i hope you liked it this is my first ao3 nsfw and also first abo nsfw and i didn’t know how to tag but i hope you like it;;; i post more renmin nsfw on my twitter which is also @119RENMlN :D sorry if my english isn’t good, it’s my 2nd language 🥺 also if this is shitty it’s proofread by fai so blame it on her she didn’t change anything


End file.
